Power of Love
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Zelena decides to teach Rumplestiltskin a lesson. Using Neal.


Power of Love

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Once Upon a Time, the fairy tales, or any of their characters. Filled for two prompts on the Kink Meme. So now this is an AU. I tried incorporating the most recent news, but obviously it's going to diverge. There is a part two to the one prompt that basically involves h/c from everyone else and Neal's recovery but I'm not going to do that part. Anyone who wants can write a sequel to this, just let me now and credit me with the first part if it leans heavily on it.

It just wasn't enough. Keeping the Dark One prisoner was supposed to be rewarding in itself. Of course he was supposed to be instrumental in taking everything from Regina and everyone else in her pathetic kingdom but, in the meantime, having Rumplestiltskin under her control was supposed to be her main form of entertainment. To tie her over until she could finally have what she desired. But with Rumplestiltskin insane, he couldn't understand just how huge of a mistake he had made by opting to teach Regina and not Zelena. At best, during the saner periods, he viewed her with contempt, as if she were just some petulant child throwing a fit over getting the smallest piece of the cake. With at least several weeks left until Snow White's baby arrived, Zelena was left with anuncorroperative captive. Well, that wouldn't do. She knew that she had to find a way to make Rumple react in a way that made him amusing to her.

Finally, after mulling it over, Zelena had lit upon a decision that had been in front of her all along. The periods where Neal took the place of the Dark One were an annoyance at best and posed a threat at worst. Sooner or later she would have to deal with this problem, why not kill two birds with one stone?

…..

Zelena felt a smug sense of satisfaction when she approached the cell, only to receive a dismissive glance from the Dark One. That look would soon change to one fear and respect. Drawing the dagger from her belt, she unlocked the door.

"Come on out, Rumple. We're going to have a little fun."

Rolling his eyes, Rumplestiltskin rose to his feet. "What, getting bored, dear?"

"Not quite." Zelena smiled sweetly. "It's become obvious to me that you don't quite respect me."

"Oh, and what would give you that impression? My utter look of disdain every time you come in the room?"

"Exactly. Come. "Zelena gestured to him. "Hold out your hands." The wariness on Rumplestiltskin's face wasn't quite the fear Zelena wanted, but it was enough to whet her appetite. Regardless of any reservations he may have had, the Dark One obeyed. "There we go." She took hold of his hands and began the spell.

Rumplestiltskin gasped as it took hold. "N-no...what are you...you can't...I..unngh!" He groaned.

Behind them, there was a gasp. "Wha...I…" Neal broke off in a cough, the unfortunate side-effect of unlocking the Dark One already taking effect.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened in panic and he threw himself forward, trying to get to his son. "NO! BAE! I-"

"GET BACK!" Zelena ordered.

"Please, I-"

"I SAID GET BACK!"

The Dark One positively seethed with fury. But there was nothing he could do but obey. The desperateness in his eyes was palpable. That was better.

Zelena smiled. "Don't worry, Rumple. I'm not going to let him die." She approached the dying man and placed a hand on his chest. After a moment the gasping ceased and Zelena glanced back at the Dark One.

She was treated with a look that was a mixture of relief and confusion. "How…why...?"

"Lets just say Oz has more perks than other realms. As for why...that's much easier to explain."

"What the hell- hey!" Neal started to get up only to be yanked back to the floor by an invisible force.

"I want to show you who's in charge here."

"Listen, lady, I don't-mmm!" Neal was cut off as Zelena waved a hand and a red ball appeared in his mouth.

"That's better." She tapped the ball. "Best let the grown-ups speak, darling."

"What do you...what are you going to do?" The Dark One's eyes took on a panicked hue.

"Exactly what I said, Rumple. You need to learn that I'm the one with all the power here. Otherwise, how can I expect you to respect me?"

"I do respect you! I know you're in charge!"

Tsking, Zelena shook her head. "Now, now, I know that's not true. Yet. But it soon will be." She turned her attention back to Neal. "I think you'll find the demonstration will leave you with no doubt."

"Mmff!" The young man glared at her, but couldn't do much more.

Zelena reached forward and stroked his cheek, resulting in Neal jerking his head away. Chuckling she turned her attention to his chest. Taking the Dark one's dagger, she pressed it to the fabric of his shirt and slowly drew it down, pressing just enough to part the cloth and to draw just a bit of blood.

Behind her Rumple winced. "Please-"

"Now, now, there's no use in complaining about things you can't change." Zelena pushed away the fabric and ran her hand over the expanse of bared skin.

Realization came into Neal's eyes and he started to struggle, screaming behind his gag. Laughing, Zelena straddled him and ran her fingers through his hair, gripping tight to keep his head still. Leaning forward, she licked his ear, relishing in the flinch.

"Don't-"

"Keep quiet, Rumple!" Zelena ordered. "Neal and I are going to have some fun and you're going to watch. Then, we can have a talk about your attitude towards me."

She kissed Neal's neck and then sat back up, moving downwards. "You know," She told him, as she slipped the knife beneath the waistband of his pants, "this is all your father's fault. If he had just chosen me to cast his curse…, well, none of this would be happening." She cut upwards, cutting away the fabric from his groin. "There we go."

Neal gave a whimper as she ran her hand over his manhood. Zelena glanced back at Rumple, pleased to see that his eyes were filled with pain. "I think after this you owe both of us an apology." She took it in her hand grinning widely as Neal sobbed. "Not bad." Zelena began to stroke him. "I'm going to have fun with you. I can see why Emma likes you." Neal growled and Zelena brought herself back up to whisper in Neal's ear. She brought a hand to her own jeans, working the button loose. "I think I'll keep you around. I could use you. Keep your father in his place and have fun at the same time." She brought herself up to whisper in his ear. "But Emma...well, I don't think it's quite safe to have the savior around. Somebody to compete with. After I'm finished, she won't even exist. Not her. And certainly not your bastard so- aggh!" She let out a cry as he slammed his head into hers, knocking her backwards. "You-" He managed to get a leg up and kicked her hand. The one holding the dagger.

…..

The moment the dagger was out of Zelena's hand, Rumplestiltskin leapt forward. Using magic, he sent it flying to his hand and had Zelena lifted up in the air, held by an unseen hand around her throat. He was tempted to torture her. To make her pay for what she had done. What she had planned to do. Death was too easy. But Zelena was dangerous alive. And while Bae was at risk, Rumplestiltskin couldn't gamble for the chance at revenge.

"Rumple-"  
He didn't let her finish. With a quick twist of the hand, he broke her neck. Just to be sure, he approached the body and, reaching a hand into her chest, crushed her cold, black heart.

"Papa…" There was a gasp behind him, as Baelfire tore the gag from his face.

"Bae…"Rumple whirled around, going to his son. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Biting his lip, Bae leaned forward into his father's chest, letting the tears run down his face. Wrapping him in his arms, Rumplestiltskin rested his chin on Bae's head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


End file.
